


Haunted Houses and Adrenaline

by nagisa-sensei (komaedakibou)



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M, pwp basically, underage sex since gareki is 14 and nai is like 12 I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakibou/pseuds/nagisa-sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Yogi had brought it up, Nai has been curious about haunted houses. So, finding the next best thing, he drags Gareki along to find out what's so great about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Houses and Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to keep this short. I write a lot of fanfiction, but this is the first time I'm posting. I kind of wrote this while I was drunk, but I'm putting it up anyways. It hasn't been proofread or anything, so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes or things that don't make sense. I hope you enjoy~

"Hold my hand, stupid animal." Gareki whispered, a hand extending in mock invitation (because he wasn't inviting, it was an _order_ ) and instantly being grasped by the Niji whose eyes were traveling around the hallway at super speed, nervous. 

"Gareki," Nai spoke up, a hushed urgency to his voice. "I don't like it here... it's scary. Can we leave?"

"No," the firm, instant reply comes, followed an irritated huff of breath. "You wanted to come here, so don't complain now. We're going through all the way to the end."

Gareki _definitely_ doesn't jump as a loud sound of something dropping harshly against the stone floor causes Nai to panic, his hand going into a death grip around Gareki's. He yelps, leaning down and miraculously pulling the older boy down to the ground with him as he goes.

"Oi!" Gareki yells a bit too loud, causing Nai to whimper beneath him. He sighs, his free hand gently moving to pat the others' head to calm him down. "...It's all right, Nai. Something just dropped, okay? Nothing to be scared of. I've got you."

Slowly, Nai shows himself, relaxing and coming out from the cocoon he'd formed around himself. His eyes stare deeply into Gareki's before he gives a little nod, an apology forming under his breath for getting scared so easily.

Gareki stands, his hand falling to his side as he pulls Nai back to his feet with the other before tugging him gently, urging him to continue his trek through the hallway.

Nai's still hyper alert, eyes darting back and forth and turning around every few seconds to see if anything had changed behind them, but Gareki finds it cute... in a way. It makes the boy look more like the animal he is - small, cute and helpless. That kind of cute.

"Gareki," Nai spoke up again, "Why do you think people like places like these?"

Gareki hums, biting his bottom lip in thought. "It's kind of like... it makes people excited. They like to put themselves in situations they know nothing about and the adrenaline makes them happy. Some other people just like to be scared and get a thrill out of it. Me, I don't really care, I'm not really into this type of thing."

Nai furrows his brow in concentration, nodding in a way that told Gareki that he definitely didn't understand all of what he said, but got the basic gist of it. "What's adrenaline?"

 _Oh. Right._

"Adrenaline is... a kind of response to stress. Your heart begins to race and you start to sweat and maybe feel like you're burning up. People experience it differently and feel that way from different things. It's a bit difficult to explain."

"Oh..." Nai seems like he gets it now, thankfully, as he smiles softly. "So, I get adrenaline when I'm around Gareki? Sometimes there's a thumping in my chest, especially when we hold hands, and it makes my skin feel like it's burning up... mostly just my face, though."

"Eh?" Gareki pauses, feeling his cheeks heat up. "N-No! That's not adrenaline, that's something different. Stupid animal!"

He moves ahead, beginning to drag Nai behind him now. He can hear Nai struggling to keep up with his pace, but his mind is racing and he can't bring himself to care. How come this animal always manages to twist his words into something weird? He couldn't possibly be telling the truth... but if he is, then...

_No._

Gareki's thoughts are firm as he tells himself not to misunderstand anything that Nai says. The kid doesn't understand most of the things he's saying and can't comprehend intimate human interactions and the thoughts and feelings that come with them.

He screeches to a halt as Nai puts up resistance that's way too strong, effectively stopping Gareki in his tracks.

"Nai! What the he-" Gareki pauses, staring at the huge hole in front of him that was filled with pitch blackness. "...Uh..."

"I didn't want Gareki to get hurt! That was the most scary thing to happen!" Nai yells, trying to pull Gareki back, closer to him and away from the hole. "Are you okay? Did I make you angry? I'm sorry if I made you angry! I won't be scared anymore!"

Gareki sighs, fighting back a fond smile at the idiots reaction. Nai has no clue what he'd said, so of course he thinks the older boy is angry at him because he was scared.

"...It's okay, I'm not mad at you." he responds, moving away from the hole and as close to Nai he can get, patting him quickly. "Thanks."

Nai smiles brightly, his head pushing into Gareki's hand as he pats him. "Mm, Gareki... I think we should leave. I don't know where Yogi went and that huge hole's there... I don't think it's a good idea to find a way around, either. It's dark."

Gareki agrees, but the thought of Nai saying something thoughtful like that caught him off guard. "Yogi told you about haunted houses, right? Did he tell you anything about this place before you asked me to come in with you?"

"Mm... he told me that this place was suspected of having bad people in it a while ago... but they went through it and got rid of everything. He said it was empty and it reminded him of a haunted house. That's all."

Gareki curses Yogi a bit in his head - why did he have to give Nai weird ideas? He should have known that the clueless Niji was going to find it interesting. He's such an irresponsible adult... if you can even consider the Nyanperona obsessed blunder-head an adult in the first place.

"Well, it's too dark and everything looks too alike to tell which way we came from, so all we can do is continue going forward and hope to find a way out..." Gareki may be lying a bit when he says this, but honestly, he didn't want to leave and have to face the wrath of Yogi and possibly Tsukumo. Plus, it was kind of nice being in there with Nai, not that he'd ever admit being in a horrible place akin to a haunted house with the Niji was something that made him excited.

"...Okay," is all Nai says, closing his eyes and cupping one hand around his ear. "There's a scary noise coming from where I think we came from... so let's go this way, all right?"

Nai tugs him in the pointed direction and into a room just before that hole, Gareki deciding to just trail behind. His mind is suddenly overcome with thoughts of how stupid Yogi is, and how cute Nai can be when he wasn't being annoying. What he said earlier was still bugging him, too.

"Oi, Nai," Gareki decides to say after much conflict, still internally debating whether or not he should even bother talking to the white haired boy about his supposed feelings. "...does your heart thump when you're around anyone else? Like... when you're just around them, not really doing anything in particular?"

Nai stops and places a hand to his chin thoughtfully before simply smiling and shaking his head. "Not really, only Gareki. When I hold Tsukumo and Yogi by the hand it's nice, but it doesn't make my chest go weird or anything."

Gareki's face heats up again, his own heart starting to race in response to his words. His hand starts to sweat, too, and Nai notices instantly. Just as Nai opens his mouth to say something, Gareki stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder, casuing him to tilt his head in confusion.

"Yeah, I feel the same way," Gareki answers Nai's unspoken question - he knew he was going to ask him if it was adrenaline though, and he definitely didn't want to hear that word again for a while. "Do you... like feeling my skin? Do you sometimes want to... to feel more?" 

Nai blinks a few times, starting to play with his lip between his teeth. "Um... what do you mean? I like being close to Gareki... and I like holding hands a lot. It makes me feel safe and all warm inside. Sometimes I want to pat Gareki and touch his face? But I don't want him to be mad..."

Gareki lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, narrowing his eyes at Nai. His next question surprises even him. "Do you know what a kiss is?"

Nai's eyes open a bit wider, and his cheeks are dusted with a light pink. The sight of it makes Gareki speechless, so he's glad he's not the one being asked weird questions. Judging by the reaction, Nai probably has _some_ idea. That was probably Yogi's doing, too.

"Well... Yogi told me about it. I was going to ask you, but you weren't around so I asked him instead. He said that a kiss is when two people press their lips together-" he points at his lips while saying it, a small hesitant smile still on his face, "and they like each other a lot. But it's a different like from how Yogi and I like each other, because we're friends, and of course friends like each other! It's a more special like called love."

Gareki is taken aback by the answer, actually impressed for once. He didn't expect an answer like that to be spoken in Nai's childlike tone, espcially not with that proud matter-of-fact face that he gives when Gareki doesn't interject to correct him. 

"Well..." He coughs, clearing his throat as he stares the Niji down. "What do you know about love, then?"

Another thoughtful look and a bit of squirming on the spot later, Nai chimes up with another response. "There are lots of different types of love... like, I love Tsukumo and Yogi, but just as friends. I love Karoku too, but he's more like family... then there's a love that Tsukumo says makes you do silly things. Like how you said adreneline was! It makes your heart thump in your chest, makes you all hot and sweaty and... and that you want to be with them all the time and want to do anything for them to make them happy and safe. So, I guess you could say that I love Gareki the most! I love everyone else too, of course, but Gareki is sp-"

Gareki is a spluttering mess throughout Nai's 'confession', but he can't take it anymore as he interrupts the Niji by pressing a quick, chaste kiss against his mouth. It's not nearly satisfying to him - he didn't get to feel how soft his lips were, nor did he get to finally find out what kind of taste lingers there, but it got him to shut up. Nai looked as though a bug flew into his face, though, making Gareki feel a little sour.

Nai stares at the ground and bounces on his toes, Gareki's arm moving up and down with him as he hadn't moved the hand that was still on the others' shoulder. After a little bit of silence, Nai looks up at him, pure questioning in his gaze.

"Does that mean... Gareki loves me a lot, too?" He asks, sounding nervous despite the fact that he most likely didn't fully understand the weight of what he was asking. Gareki nods in confirmation anyways, causing Nai to give him the biggest, sweetest smile he'd ever seen in his life. "Can we do the kiss properly?"

Gareki feels his blood rushing as he nods and gulps in apprehension, now feeling extremely awkward. Is it really okay for him to do this? It almost felt like he was tainting Nai - he _was_ just a thief from the slums, and Nai was probably the epitome of purity. It didn't feel right, it almost felt like he was taking advantage of the boy, even though he was asking for it. There was no way to know if Nai really understood anything, understood that these things will come with consequences. Would he have asked anyone else about this?

Gareki lets go of Nai as he clutches Gareki's shirt, standing up on his toes to reach him properly. If Gareki didn't have any composure, he probably would have died from the sheer cuteness of the action. But he does have composure, and he felt himself getting angry and doubtful, but Nai - without a single care in the word - had the audacity to pout and whine about the fact that Gareki was _taking too long_.

Nai takes the initiative, not at all aware of Gareki's inner conflict, pressing their lips together firmly. It takes a while for Gareki to really relax but when he does he melts into it, his tongue lapping over the others' lips quickly to catch a taste. He's too desperate to care, feeling a bit like an animal himself with the way he's acting.

A whimper forms at the back of Nai's throat as he presses harder against the black haired boy, pulling him closer, closer, _closer_ until they were going to fall down if he pulled anymore. His face flushes and his blood boils as his heart races like wild, stomach full of butterflies.

Gareki moans, hands moving down to the small of Nai's back, pulling him up and close so Nai stops tugging him down (and because he wants to), his tongue lapping again at the soft lips pressing so desperately against his.

"Nn, Gareki-" Nai tries to talk, but Gareki takes the opportunity to push his tongue in, swallowing the words that will never be heard and the gasp of surprise that followed it.

Obviously Nai doesn't really understand what's going on but he opens his mouth anyways, allowing Gareki to do as he pleased. It felt good and he trusted Gareki a hundred percent - he wouldn't do anything bad to him, ever. Then after a few moments of silent debate he pushes his tongue into the others' mouth as well, groaning lightly.

Then Gareki's hands end up wandering lower without his permission, cupping Nai's ass against his better judgement. He was too far gone to consider the consequences, now the only thought in his mind was to get as much as possible before Nai realised he was gross and told him he wanted him to stop. Nai squeaks and his grip gets a little tighter, then Gareki motions for the smaller boy to wrap his legs around him.

Once his legs are secured around him, Gareki presses Nai against the wall, raising him higher and groaning with a voice he didn't know he had as his dick rubs against Nai's. He breaks the kiss and removes his tongue hesitantly, Nai trying to follow him to get more, but his mouth is already preoccupied once again as he starts pressing soft kisses down the side of the Niji's face to his neck.

"Ah! Gareki, that tickles!" Nai yelps, giggling and tightening his legs around the other. "But it feels good... really good. Can I do that to Gareki too?"

Gareki nods, licking at Nai's neck and sucking lightly at it. "You can do whatever you feel like, okay Nai? Anything at all. Just do it, I won't get mad at you."

Nai still seems hesitant as Gareki pulls back, watching and waiting to see what the other would end up doing. Under his gaze, Nai squirms, making them rub against each other again and eliciting a small groan out of Gareki even though he tries to stop it.

Nai tilts his head in questioning, does it again, then hums in thought when he gets the same reaction. Instead of questioning it like Gareki thought he would, Nai closes his mouth on Gareki's neck, sucking hard.

Surprised, Gareki bucks his hips against Nai, letting out a moan that was far louder than he'd like. Nai sucks harder, teeth scraping against the smooth and fragile skin on Gareki's neck, a groan building up in the back of his throat. He bites down, gently, his tongue tracing the small indents that his teeth make.

"Nai-!" Gareki gasps out after his initial shock, noticing now the extremely tight grip he had on the Niji's ass from his assault. He squeezes, tightly, biting his lip when Nai moans and rubs against him. "That's something you wanted to do to me, Nai?"

Nai nods, now lightly sprinkling kisses up and down the expanse of Gareki's neck. "It looks nice... oh, but now it's all red. I'm sorry, Gareki, I left a mark."

Nai doesn't sound sorry at all as he smiles at Gareki innocently, moving to kiss and lick at the other side of his neck. This time he doesn't bite or suck hard, but he manages to give Gareki goosebumps as he licks from the bottom to the top of his neck, lips stopping at his ear.

"I-I said... you could do what you like, so it's fine," Gareki stutters, trying to push away the reminder that people will see this mark and without a doubt question it. What was he supposed to say? _'I got stuck in a creepy place with Nai that used to have Kafka experiments so I decided to pursue my sexual desires and happened to get a huge hickey from a more than eager Nai?'_ "I-It's okay because I... I um, I love you, Nai. The special kind of love... I guess." 

He thinks his heart does a summersault in his chest at the purely blissful and happy look that Nai gives him, grinning ear to ear. "Gareki... I'm happy. I'm really happy! I was nervous because I didn't know if you felt the same way... I don't want Gareki to ever be upset." He pants, face contorting in pleasure as Gareki rubs against him again. "Ah... but now Gareki is here making me feel good. I didn't know this could feel so good! I saw stuff like this on tv, but it didn't look very fun. It's fun with Gareki, though. I like it a lot!"

Gareki thinks, really thinks about what Nai just said, and it makes him pause. "You... saw this on tv? What kind of stuff were you even watching?" He doesn't have it in him to be overly upset or concerned about this, seeing as his mind is preoccupied, but he's ready to be angry if someone had let Nai see something that he wasn't supposed to see - if anyone was going to taint this innocent boy now it was going to be him and him alone. He won't forgive anyone who might've shown him anything indecent.

"Um..." Nai breaths heavily, fingers digging into Gareki's back as he gets a bit rougher with his rubbing. "It was... uh, what Tsukumo called 'reality tv', and there were people at a party... I noticed two people in the background and they were kissing like this, but it was a boy and a girl, not two boys... maybe that's why I didn't find it interesting? Because Gareki and I are both boys and I like that better..."

Gareki finds himself laughing at Nai's choice of words, ignoring the intrigued look given to him. Did that count as Nai confessing to being gay? Or is he just so absorbed with Gareki that he doesn't care? He lightly touches their foreheads together, kissing the tip of his nose. "Did you see people touching in any other way?"

Nai shakes his head, muttering something about it just being kissing, and that there wasn't much of it. Gareki bites back a sigh of relief, feeling a bit embarrassed about his possesive thoughts. He was way more attached to this animal than he thought he was...

"Can I touch you anywhere, Gareki?" Nai suddenly asks, and Gareki doesn't even think about it as he nods in affirmation. He meant it when he said Nai could do whatever he liked. "You've been getting bigger down there, I felt it against mine. I'm... going to touch it, okay?"

Gareki inhales sharply, simply nodding once again in approval as he lowers Nai back down to the ground so he can stand on his own, not sure what to do with his hands now. The white haired boy shuffles nervously, hands reaching out to unbutton and then unzip Gareki's pants, tugging them and his boxers down a little without a hint of hesitation.

As Gareki's dick is released, he breathes out through his teeth, flinching at the feeling of the cold air assaulting him so suddenly. He moans embarrassingly loud when a warm hand covers it, moving up and down in experimentation as Nai eyes him with curious red orbs.

"It's big... it really did get a lot bigger, huh?" Nai says, his own body starting to heat up. It was at this time that he noticed that his got bigger too, and he started to feel irritated by the fabric of his boxers restricting him. "Mine got bigger too... what do I do, Gareki? It feels weird!"

"...Take yours off, too." Gareki says after a slight pause, pushing away his negative thoughts. He takes his pants and boxers off completely, watching as Nai does the same, staring up at him expectantly.

Nai places his hand on Gareki's leg, rubbing it for a few moments before doing the same to the other one. His hand trails back to Gareki's dick, a firm grip returning. "Does it feel good?" He asks, moving his hand again, faster this time, watching the black haired boys reactions intensely.

Instead of answering, Gareki takes a hold of Nai's dick too, making the boy jump, shiver, twitch and moan at the same time. His eyes start to water and even the air seemed to shift as Nai let this new feeling overcome him, making him look like a lewd mess under Gareki's touches.

" _Gareki!_ " Nai shouts, his hand struggling to move. He makes an attempt to copy exactly what Gareki was doing to him, determined to make him feel as good as possible. "Ah... this is... too much, I think. It feels really good... and really weird! I want..." He gasps as Gareki rubs his thumb over the head, his hand then moving down to fondle his balls. "Gareki! I want... I want _more!_ "

Something seems to snap in Gareki as he pulls his shirt over his head, doing the same with Nai's and making a bundle of clothing on the ground. He spreads it out and pushes Nai to lay on it, kissing the smaller boy as he whimpered and tried to pull Gareki on top of him.

"Has anyone ever touched you like this before, Nai?" Gareki asks, pushing Nai's legs up so he had access to his ass.

"Nu-uh, never. But I'm glad that Gareki is- _GAREKI!_ " Comes the struggled response in between pants and loud, relentless moans, but he screams out Gareki's name when he wets and then pushes a finger deep inside of Nai.

Gareki is breathing heavily as he carefully fingers Nai, putting another slick finger inside and stretching him out, then another. Nai is a huge mess with his body covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his flushed face as he cries out Gareki's name and begs again for _more, please Gareki, more!_

He pushes Nai's knees to his chest, covering the palm of his hand in saliver and lathering his dick. "Tell me if you start to feel any pain, okay? I don't want to hurt you," Gareki manages to warn, content with the obedient nod he gets in response. "...I love you, Nai."

He puts his head at Nai's entrance, slowly pushing in and watching Nai's face with as much concentration as he can muster. The heat slowly engulfing him overhwelms him and makes him desperate to push in as deep as he can, but he holds back. Nai, however, doesn't seem to appreciate his noble effort.

" _Gareki!_ " He moans loudly, legs wrapping around him and forcing his dick to go in quickly, no matter how much Gareki tried to take it easy and resist. "Gareki, it feels amazing, please do it quickly! I can't wait!"

Gareki is seeing stars as he's suddenly all the way in, an animalistic groan escaping Nai as he begins to grind his ass against him, desperate for the unimaginable bliss that Gareki was now granting him. The black haired boy can't help but stare down in disbelief at this new side of Nai that he'd never imagined he'd see. This boy really is an animal.

"You... it doesn't hurt?" Gareki pants, angry at himself for getting so carried away. He wanted to cum already - it was his first time! How the hell can Nai be like this when it's also his? 

"No... doesn't hurt. You... um, you feel really good inside me, Gareki. It feels... incredible... being filled up by you."

At his response, Gareki throws all his thoughts to the wind. He sets his mind on just mindlessly fucking the shit out of Nai - he was going to make this something that the Niji will always remember. 

As he pulls out and pushes back in, Nai lets out a yelp, throwing his head back and lifting a hand to caress Gareki's cheek. Setting a pace that wouldn't tire him out too quickly, he moves slow but hard, moving down to kiss Nai quickly.

He closes his eyes, trying to keep some sort of composure. Watching the faces that the other was making was going to drive him over the edge, so he focuses on his movements, trying to angle himself to hit Nai's prostate.

Nai's hands go to his hair and rake through it before he lightly takes a hold of it in both of his fists. "Mm... Gareki, it feels too good! My stomach feels funny..."

With that in mind, Gareki searches more fervently, feeling accomplished when Nai suddenly tugs at his hair, screaming out his name and moaning in a way he hadn't heard before.

_Bingo._

Angling all his thrusts like that, he changes his pace to quick and hard, his hands roaming all over Nai's form as his stomach starts to twist and his head goes blank. All he can think about is Nai's name repeating continuously in his head and the feeling of that hot tightness surrounding him and making him feel a million times better than his hand ever could.

Then he opens his eyes and sees Nai watching him, eyes glazed over with unmistakable lust, his bare chest rising and falling quickly as he pants, his dick rubbing precum all over his stomach as Gareki pounds into him, and Gareki thinks he'd literally ascended at the sight of it.

He takes Nai into his hand again, pumping his dick in time with his thrusts, reveling in the loud whimper that echoed because of it and all of the sexy moans that came after, like it was music to his ears.

"Gareki... I feel like I'm going to explode!" Nai shouts, eyes desperately looking to Gareki for comfort, fear and confusion clear in his eyes.  
"It's okay, Nai... it's not a bad thing. Just let it build up and release it. I've got you."

Nai nods, clearly content with his response, all fear gone in the blink of an eye. He starts to tremble beneath him, eyes welling up with tears, Gareki's name falling off those soft lips like a mantra. Gareki wants to kiss him badly but doesn't, he doesn't want to miss the face that Nai makes when he comes, nor does he want to miss out on any sounds he might make. He doesn't know if he'll ever get another opportunity like this again, after all.

" _Nai!_ " Gareki cries out, his pace picking up a bit more as he teeters close to the edge, an impossibly tight grip holding onto the boy underneath him as he also begins to tremble and shake. He cums just as Nai does, greedy eyes taking in the sight of Nai's flushed lewd face and memorizing the way his name is cried out and the happiness and bliss contained within it.

He pushes deep into Nai, thrusting lightly a few more times before trying to take himself out, confused when Nai stops him.

"Leave it in a little longer, Gareki... it feels nice," he says, breathless, pulling Gareki tightly to him as though he were going to disappear if he didn't.

Silently, Gareki wraps his arms around Nai and pushes his hips as close to his ass as he can, making it easier to keep it there a bit longer. 

"How do you feel, Nai?"

"Nn... Really, really good. I never thought putting something inside would feel so good... then you touched something that made it even better! It was amazing, Gareki... can we do that all the time?"

Trying to catch his breath, Gareki found himself chuckling a bit at Nai's response. It made him extremely happy to hear that Nai had enjoyed it so much - at least he was able to do something right. "If you're good, we can do it every now and then. No more than once a day though! And don't tell anyone."

Nai nods lazily, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Does Gareki feel good?"

"Very good. You're a good boy, Nai." He answers fondly, reaching up to stroke Nai's face before patting him gently. "I'm tired now, though. Looks like you are, too."

Nai lets out a wide yawn before twitching, trying to push Gareki away.

"Eh? What's wrong?" He asks, trying not to get too irritated by the sudden change of attitude.

"I can hear footsteps... someone's coming... but I'm really tired, Gareki, I feel like I'm going to fall asleep!"

Panicking, Gareki takes himself out, careful to watch for any signs of discomfort from the Niji. When all he gets is a sigh and a groan as it slipped out, he jumped up and stared down at himself and the mess they'd made.

"Shit," Gareki curses, chewing on his lip as he notices the cum on Nai's chest. Without thinking he leans forward to lick it off, not knowing any other way to get rid of it, making the Niji squirm again beneath him. Nai moans breathlessly and giggles, putting his shirt back on as it's handed to him. "Try and put your clothes on the best you can, okay? And... please, try to keep the cum inside until we get back. I'll clean you properly then. I'm going to carry you out, as well."

Nai gets dressed with Gareki's help, nodding even though he didn't really understand everything Gareki said. "I'll... hold it in the best I can, Gareki, but I'm going to fall asleep..." He yawns again, blinking heavily.

Gareki dresses himself, praying that there isn't cum leaking down Nai's leg or something. He really doesn't know how he's going to explain it. He manages to pick the smaller boy up just in time for a concerned looking Yogi to swing the door open, eyes wide as he stares them down.

"Gareki! Nai!" He yells, making a move to run over to them but stops as Gareki gestures his head towards Nai, irritated. "Eh? Nai's asleep? Are you two okay? We've been worried sick about you! This place is dangerous..."

Glaring, Gareki retorts instantly. "Who's the one who gave him the stupid idea to come in here to see if it was like a haunted house, then?" 

Laughing nervously, Yogi rubs the back of his head before hanging it. "I'm sorry Gareki... I didn't think... I uh, I'll be more responsible next time! Promise! Let's just get you two out of here, okay?" He flounders over his words before glancing at Nai. "Is he okay? How did he fall asleep in here?"

Gareki flushes, pointedly looking anywhere but at the other man. "...he got too scared and asked me to carry him, so I did. Then he just fell asleep. I guess the excitement really exhausted him..."

Yogi raises an eyebrow and then claps his hands together joyfully, smiling at Gareki like a lunatic. "How sweet of you! I didn't think you could be so nice, Gareki... this side of you is really cute. Maybe I should take a photo!"

" _No!_ " Gareki yells quickly, glancing down at Nai apologetically only to find he hadn't budged at all from his outburst, now fast asleep with no intention of waking up for anything anytime soon. "Don't be stupid! I'm not sweet, or cute... I just had no other choice... Now shut up, or I'm leaving you behind!"

Yogi just smirks, making a motion of zipping his lips. 

For the rest of the walk Gareki stares furiously at the ground, trying to get rid of the blush he had before they got out. Somehow he manages to avoid everyone once they get out, ignoring their questioning stares as he rushes quickly to the ship to put Nai to bed and destroy the evidence.


End file.
